Illegal
by futurewriter7
Summary: This is an alternate universe in which House and Cuddy are street racers. When a group of killer racers from Japan visit the circuit in Jersey they threaten to take over Princeton. House/Cuddy OMC/OFC OMC/OMC House/OMC Warning: Slash and smut. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D. But I do own the other characters. This is a little story that I thought would be sexy and entertaining. Enjoy!**

Ailey House wasn't you're typical college student. Not only was she half black and half white, but she was also put up for adoption when her mother died in childbirth. She was 14 when the House family adopted her. Which was fine except for one thing, Ailey and her new brother, Greg couldn't stand each other. They fought constantly. Sometimes they even played cruel pranks on each other. Like the time when Greg put a poisonous spider in her bed or when Ailey placed saran wrap on the toilet seat when Greg went to the bathroom in the morning. The pee bounced off the invisible plastic wrap and flew straight into Greg's mouth while he was yawning. Their mother was so fed up with the pranks that she placed them in the garage together and locked the door until they found something they agreed on. They stayed in that room for 3 days. They refused to talk to each other, other than occasionally exchanging the usual unpleasantries such as:

"Fuck you!"

Or

"Go fuck yourself!"

They didn't show any sign of mending their relationship until Greg found a box of old car magazines. Ailey noticed Greg reading the magazines and showed interest in the BMW Greg was spotting. From that moment on all they did was talk about cars. From that moment on they were finally brother and sister.

_Present Day…_

Ailey (now 21 years old) sat at the kitchen table reading the paper on a lovely Saturday morning. Her mother, Blythe was fixing bacon on the stove. The smell of the bacon was intoxicating and it made Ailey even hungrier. Although the bacon went bad about a week ago, Blythe had a way of restoring it so that it smelled and tasted like they just got it from the store. Blythe took the sizzling pan off the burner and used the spatula to place two slices of bacon on Ailey's plate.

"Thank you, mom", said Ailey

Blythe looked around the kitchen curiously.

"Where is your brother ", asked Blythe

"You know Greg. Probably two doors over fucking his girlfriend", responded Ailey as she turned the page in the sports section.

"Ailey! What have I told you about that language in my house?" shouted Blythe.

"I'm sorry mom. I'll try to watch next time." said Ailey apologetically.

"And what your brother does with that nice girl is none of our business. I hope he does marry her. She's such a nice girl. Speaking of which, when are you gonna start courting, Ailey?" asked Blythe.

"Keep dreaming on Greg getting married mom. As far as me dating, that's never gonna happen either. I'm perfectly fine the way I am" said Ailey.

"Alright. Hurry up and eat so you won't be late for work." said Blythe.

Ailey worked at as an artist at the mall, doing caricatures for passing tourists. But that was her day job. Her night job is what no one knows about, except for her team mates. At night Ailey and Greg were street racers. Winning as much as fifty grand in one night. They were good and they had soon made a name for themselves. Their team was called "The Black Sevens" and it consisted of Ailey, Greg, Greg's girlfriend, Lisa, and a young gay 19 year old named Jake Brown. They were feared by a lot of racers and became the top team in Princeton, NJ. Soon they grew bored of that and ventured to other cities to race. And that's what they've been doing every night to this day.

Two doors over, a man and a women's screams of passion could be heard throughout the apartment. Upstairs Greg and his girlfriend, Lisa Cuddy, could be seen fucking like pure raw animals in Lisa's bed. Greg was wearing his racing hat something that turned Lisa on greatly whenever they had sex. Greg kissed Lisa deeply, their tongues clashing together. Lisa wrapped her legs around Greg as he lay on top of her, the sheets soaked from their sweating bodies. Greg kissed her hard as Lisa rolled him over so she could straddle him. She kissed him as she ground her naked mound against his hard nine inch cock. Greg tilted his head back and moaned with pleasure. Lisa kissed and sucked her way down his chest and licked her way back up, darting her tongue in between his lips, where Lisa whispered into Greg's ear:

"I want you inside me. Now."

Greg didn't need to be told twice. He roughly flipped her over and pulled out a condom from the night stand drawer. He tore it open with his teeth and quickly slipped it on. In one quick swoop, Greg plunged in her from behind. Lisa had to get used to the size of Greg's cock. The first time they had tried, she could not take it more than 30 seconds and had to finish him off orally. It wasn't until recently that she could take the whole thing without feeling any pain and it was heaven. Greg continued to pound into her from behind. Each time he plunged into her she could feel his desire to pleasure her radiating from him. Greg kissed her shoulder and licked her neck.

"Yes, Greg! Fuck me, baby! Harder!" screamed Lisa.

This dirty talk just edged Greg to go harder and faster. He quickened his thrust as Greg plunged all nine inches of himself into Lisa's wet pussy. When Greg felt his orgasm growing closer and closer he pulled out. Lisa whined from the sudden lack of Greg's cock inside her. He flipped her back over and sat Indian style on the bed. Then he pulled her over so that she was straddling his waist and she sank back down on his throbbing member. Greg plunged up into her.

"I wanted to look into the eyes of my lady when I came. I love you so much, baby" whispered Greg.

Lisa smiled. Greg plunged into her a few more times before his ferocious orgasm hit him, cumming deep inside her. Lisa came 5 seconds after. He collapsed on top of her, both trying to catch their breath. Greg rolled over with Lisa as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and stretched her arm across his chest.

"I love you too, Greg"

They both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake Brown sat on the sofa in the living room of his one bedroom apartment. He only had one thing on his mind. He was young, he was gay, and he didn't have a boyfriend. He was a sexy street racer and a racing champion in his own right. He belonged to the Black Sevens and the worst part is, he had a huge crush on Greg House, the co-captain of the team. But, Greg was straight and had a beautiful girlfriend. Deep down Jake knew he didn't have it in his heart to act on his feelings. He loved Lisa too much.

As his thoughts continued to focus on Greg, he slowly drifted off to sleep. He was awoken by a sudden bang on the front door. He slowly got up and walked over to open the door. Jake was shocked when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door. Greg stood there looking sexy as ever. After a long 10 seconds of staring at each other, Greg said the one sentence Jake had only heard in his imagination.

"I dumped Lisa because I'm in love with you." said Greg.

"Oh, Greg!" shouted Jake.

Jake threw himself on Greg kissing him hard, grabbing his face out of fear that he'll break off. Greg slammed the door shut with his foot and roughly pushed Jake against the wall. Jake raked his fingers through Greg's hair as Greg unbuttoned his shirt. Jake returned the favor by literally ripping Greg's t-shirt open and throwing it to the side. Greg slipped Jake's shirt over his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. Jake unbuttoned Greg's pants and stroked his member. Now hard as a rock, Greg cupped Jake's balls through his tight jeans. Their soaked skin slid against each other as Greg flicked his tongue across Jake's swollen lips. Greg took hold of Jake's ass and hoisted him up so Jake's legs wrapped around his waist. Greg carried him over to the couch their tongues fighting for dominance the whole way there. Greg dropped Jake and pushed him over the arm of the couch. Jake moaned loudly as Greg yanked his pants down to his ankles revealing his cute little ass. Greg shoved his own pants down and threw them on the coffee table. Greg was already stiff as a rock and so was Jake. Just as he was about to enter Jake, Greg stopped short.

"Condom?" asked Greg.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Jake slipped his pants all the way off as he walked into his bedroom to get a condom out of the dresser drawer. He returned to the living room and handed the condom to Greg. Greg pushed Jake back over the arm of the couch. Jake waited in anticipation as he heard the condom wrapper being torn open and Greg slipping it over his huge cock. Suddenly without warning Greg plunged all nine inches into Jake's small whole. It was a pain that Jake didn't even know existed. It was also an immense pleasure that Jake didn't know existed. Greg's pace quickened as he thrust in and out of Jake. Jake felt his orgasm building as he stroked his own cock. Jake came all over the side of the couch, but Greg was far from over. The sight of Jake's juices all over the side of the couch edged Greg on. He flipped Jake over on his back and pulled his legs apart. Greg dived back into Jake's ass and thrust harder than he thought possible. The sheer pleasure he was feeling blinded Jake and all he saw standing over him was a six foot blur. After a few grunts, shouts, and moans from both men, Greg unloaded himself inside Jake and collapsed on top of him. Jake became hard again and jerked himself off until he came all over Greg's stomach. Greg opened his mouth to say something as he looked in Jake's sharp green eyes. The only sound that came out of Greg's mouth was a telephone ring.

Jake awoke to the loud annoying sound of the telephone. Realizing that the whole hot and sexy experience was just a dream, Jake sighed in disappointment. He reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello"

"_Jake. Its Ailey. The race is on. Meet us in Princeton."_

"Alright"

Jake hung up the phone and realized that he'd better change his pants because they were filled with his own cum. Jake changed into a pair of Gothic jeans and rode his bike over to the team garage to pick up his car and head over to the race.


End file.
